


The Beauty of Existence - SNEAK PEEK

by Pantherheart



Series: The Beauty of Existence [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Beauty & the Beast AU, F/F, Root hates him, Shoot is endgame, but I thought you should know ahead of time, but will follow a similar storyline, forced marriage is also a part of the full version, niether of these are in the sneak peek, not in great detail though, sneak peek of upcoming fic, the full version will talk about attempted rape/non-con, the thing with Jeremy is one-sided, this will be somewhat darker than the Disney version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: A sneak peek of an upcoming Shoot fanfic I'm currently writing.******"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched... they must be felt with the heart."-Helen Keller***"You cannot love me!" Shaw growled, her brown eyes flashing with rage. I did not flinch at her outburst. I wasn't scared of her because I knew Shaw would never hurt me. I watched her furiously pace the room, her claws out and glinting in the soft light of the hearth."And why is that, Sameen?"Shaw stopped pacing and turned to face me. The light of the fire danced across her face, reflected in her eyes and creating shadows on her face as she spoke: "I am a beast. And no one can love a beast. Not even you!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have at least chapter 1 of the full version up within the next few weeks, but considering how stressful and hectic my life is right now, I don't know for sure if that'll be possible. But I will try my best!  
> If you guys have any suggestions/requests for things you want to see happen in the full version, let me know in the comments! I'll try to incorporate them, but if I can't find a way to do so in the main story, I might write separate one-shots in the same universe that include those suggestions/requests.  
> Hope you enjoy this short sneak peek! There's more to come, I promise!

"You cannot love me!" Shaw growled, her brown eyes flashing with rage. I did not flinch at her outburst. I wasn't scared of her because I knew Shaw would never hurt me. I watched her furiously pace the room, her claws out and glinting in the soft light of the hearth.  
"And why is that, Sameen?"  
Shaw stopped pacing and turned to face me. The light of the fire danced across her face, reflected in her eyes and creating shadows on her face as she spoke: "I am a beast. And no one can love a beast. Not even you!"

I felt my heart constrict painfully in my chest at her words. My voice was gentle, but firm, as I spoke: "Sameen... You are not a beast." I took a tentative step towards her.

She scrambled away from me, eyes wide in alarm and a low growl rumbling from deep in her chest. "I  _am,_ Root! I'm not human, don't you see?! I have claws and fur and, worst of all, I don't have emotions! I'm a damn _sociopath_ , Root! I can't love you the way you love me! I'll only hurt you in the end!"

I shook my head and met Shaw's intense gaze, giving her a small smile. "Sweetie, you were never a sociopath. If you were, you'd have killed me long ago. But you didn't."

Shaw's eyes narrowed, seeming to be mulling over my words in her head.

"You  _do_ have emotions, Sam," I continued. "You just don't feel them the way other people do. And that's what makes you beautiful to me. I don't need you to love me the way I do you, Sameen. Whatever you give me is enough. All I need is to have you beside me.

"You remember when I was telling you the story my mother told me as a child? How, at the beginning of time, we were all just shapes in the universe? Well, if you were a shape, you'd be a straight line... An arrow. You're the arrow that shot the lock on the cage that was my life. And you set me free."

Shaw's eyes softened and we stared at each other for many moments, neither of us saying a word. Finally, Shaw broke the silence with a whisper. "You can talk to me about it, you know. Your life in the village... If you want to, I mean."

I bit my lip and dropped my gaze to my feet, suddenly overcome with anxiety and painful memories. After a few moments, I looked back at Shaw. "Okay," I whispered.

I took a deep breath and a moment to gather my thoughts, before beginning to speak.


End file.
